swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulysses S. Grant
Ulysses S. Grant (born Hiram Ulysses Grant; April 27, 1822 – July 23, 1885) was the 18th President of the United States (1869–77). As Commanding General, Grant worked closely with President Abraham Lincoln to lead the Union Army to victory over the Confederacy in the American Civil War. He implemented CongressionalReconstruction, often at odds with President Andrew Johnson. Twice elected president, Grant led theRepublicans in their effort to remove the vestiges of Confederate nationalism and slavery, protect African American citizenship, and support economic prosperity nationwide. His presidency has often come under criticism for tolerating corruption and in his second term leading the nation into a severe economic depression. Tossup Questions # This president's Secretary of the Interior, Columbus Delano, gave federal grants to his own son. During his presidency, Bradley Barrow used a $40,000 bribe to stop an inquiry into postal fraud. His Treasury Secretary, Benjamin Bristow, uncovered bribery of Treasury Department officials involved in excise tax collection, leading to the arrest of his personal secretary Orville Babcock. During his term, Jay Gould and James Fisk tried to corner the gold market on Black Friday. Horace Greeley ran against this man, who dealt with distillers skimming off federal money in the Whiskey Ring scandal. For 10 points, name this president and former Civil War general. # This president opposed an amendment that would have made Jesus "ruler among the nations" out of respect for Jews, whom he had earlier targeted with General Order No.11. This man's presidency, which saw the Virginius Affair, also saw Oakes Ames fraudulently offer stock in a company contracted to build the Transcontinental Railroad. Fisk and Gould tried to corner the gold market on Black Friday during the presidency of this man, whose re-election bid over Horace Greeley was successful despite the Credit Mobilier scandal. For 10 points, name this president and Civil War hero who nicknamed "Unconditional Surrender" who was elected president in 1868. # This president's first attorney general resigned following a dispute over the McGarrahan mining claims in California and had earlier mediated an end to the controversy surrounding Alexander T. Stewart's nomination as Secretary of the Treasury. Ebenezer Hoar was replaced by Amos Akerman on the cabinet of this president, who created the office of Solicitor General to prosecute the (*) KKK. This first president's administration was the first to suffer from the Star Route scandal,; also during his tenure, Jim Fisk and Jay Gould attempted to corner the gold market on Black Friday. Orville Babcock became involved in the Whiskey Ring while serving as this man's secretary. For 10 points, name this corruption-plagued 18th president of the United States. # During this man's presidency, a border west of the San Juan Islands was set via the Treaty of Washington, by which his secretary of state Hamilton Fish resolved the Alabama claims. His attempt to annex Santo Domingo was supported by his private secretary, Orville Babcock. One of his campaign opponents died of a stroke after he won re-election; that man was Horace Greeley. His presidency saw the uncovering of the Crédit Mobilier and Whiskey Ring scandals. For 10 points, name this hard-drinking President succeeded by Rutherford B. Hayes, who was previously a Civil War general. # This man's administration settled the Alabama Claims in the Treaty of Washington. He appointed the Seneca Indian Ely S. Parker as Commissioner of Indian Affairs. This president's veto of the Inflation Bill led to a return to the gold standard the next year in the Specie Resumption Act. His personal secretary, Orville Babcock, was implicated in the Whiskey Ring, and Oakes Ames sold shares to this man's vice president, Schuyler Colfax, in the Credit Mobilier scandal. For 10 points, name this American general who obtained an unconditional surrender at Appomattox from Robert E. Lee. Category:Civil War